This invention relates to a water-resistant medical bandaging product according to several alternative embodiments. The medical bandaging product has application as a cast liner and as a cushion layer, for example, of a splint product. In either case, the medical bandaging product may be fabricated for use in pre-cut or continuous length form.
In the cast liner application the cast liner serves to protect the skin of a patent from the rigid or semi-rigid surface of a cast tape or other rigid material by which the limb is being immobilized during healing. The water-resistant nature of the bandage substantially reduces moisture retention both from patient perspiration and from wetting from the outside, such as when bathing. This, in turn, provides a more comfortable, long-lasting bandage that resists odor and itching. The knit construction of the bandage provides conformability to the patient anatomy, particularly in joint areas, such as elbow, ankle and foot where acute angles can create creases in the bandage causing pressure points.